RevisitED
by Skymouth
Summary: Sequel to ‘Gone on the Fourth of July’. Eddy’s spirit cannot rest until he feels that Double D can finally move on without him


RevisitED

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: R

Summary: Sequel to 'Gone on the Fourth of July'. Eddy's spirit cannot rest until he feels that Double D can finally move on without him

(Author's Note: I've gotten lilvior's permission to make a sequel to her fic 'Gone on the Fourth of July'. Not necessary to have read in order to understand this fic per se, but I really do recommend you read it as it's very good. Why else would I make a sequel to it? I've wanted to write a fic like this for a while. Granted the pretense is rather grim as Eddy is dead, but I like to show that Eddy is not just a one dimensional character. Also I've wanted to write a bit more about what Plank really could be, but I did not want to write a Johnny fic. Slash, btw!)

The pain was gone. Eddy sighed in relief. It felt like he had been in some sort of pain for days. Now it felt like he was released. It was pure heaven! Then he realized what a regrettable choice of words those were.

Eddy found himself back at the cul de sac somehow. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten there as he hadn't known where he had been during his last moments; let alone how to get back home. Where was everyone? The cul de sac seemed like a deserted wasteland. He didn't know where he was supposed to go. There were no signs posted. The only feeling he had was the strange urge to stick around the cul de sac for a while. If he was dead, where was heaven and hell? He thought to himself grimly. Where were the angels? He felt lost. In all the movies he'd seen about the subject, no thanks to Ed, there was always some sort of bright light or some figure to help guide the dead person away. What a jip! He had a sour feeling that he had been scammed out of any place of rest because if Peach Creek was supposed to be where he was going to be stuck for the rest of his afterlife, then he wanted a second opinion!

Since Ed's room was the closest he decided to check up on Lumpy one last time. He tried to pry the window to Lumpy's room open but found his hand went straight through the closed window. Startled he quickly pulled it back and stared at his hand, then the window. Great, he should have realized he was a ghost by then! Going through the wall was no problem. Once on the other side he saw Ed's room the way it always was, a cesspool of questionable taste and hygiene. No Lumpy though. Where was the big lug, Eddy thought to himself and floated up through the floor into Sarah's room just above. He was aghast at what he saw. Ed was there with Sarah and both of them were crying on her bed with their arms wrapped around each other for support. Ed was crying harder then a sniffling Sarah though. Both had red rimmed eyes as evidence to a long session of shared heartbreak.

Eddy couldn't help but stare at the scene. Ed was seeking comfort from Sarah and was receiving it? Sarah was crying? He had no doubt that it was over him, which confused him all the more. It bothered him somehow. Where was Double D? Why was Ed not getting the support he needed from their best friend? That he had to seek it out of Sarah alarmed him. He tried to comfort Ed but his intangible state confounded any attempt.

He cursed under his breath. This wasn't right. Where was Sockhead? He decided to go find his lanky friend. Once he flew from Ed's house he spied a figure outside. The shape of the figures head was a dead give away that Johnny was out and about. He flew down over to him and wished he could shoot a couple of spitballs at the kid's noggin. The angle was too perfect to miss!

He flew right in front of Johnny and tried to get his attention but, just like with Ed and Sarah he found he was completely invisible.

'Being a ghost sucks.' Eddy thought morosely.

'Hey you. You're that Eddy kid, aren't you?'

Eddy spun around trying to figure out where that strange voice came from. He'd never heard it before.

'Yeah, I'm Eddy, what's it to ya?' He said a bit belligerently.

'Turn around, and look down. You know me all too well.'

Perplexed, Eddy decided to obey and upon following instructions found he was looking down at Plank.

'Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Is this some sort of joke?' He said angrily. He wondered if he could see other ghosts.

'No trick. I am otherwise known as Plank.' The piece of wood seemed to be staring up at him somehow and left Eddy feeling uneasy.

'Who the heck are you really?'

'Well, if you must known, I'm Livingston. I have been trapped here for quite some time, as you might have guessed. I've been chosen as your guide.'

Eddy snorted. 'What's a hunk of wood know about anything?'

'I know enough to know that you have the feeling that you can't move on.'

'Wait, you mean all this time Johnny has really been talking to someone?' Eddy kept staring at the smiling board.

'Obviously.' Plank said dryly. 'Listen, I have a proposal for you. I cannot leave until someone else takes my place.'

'What makes you think I wanna be stuck as a hunk of wood, and stuck with Johnny of all people?'

Plank sounded annoyed. 'You wont be stuck in Plank's form as I have been. My task had been to help a lost spirit find it's way home. You are that spirit. Your task is different.'

'Task? No one told me I have to do a stupid task!' Eddy growled.

'I'm telling you now!'

'Then what's my task?' Eddy replied just as annoyed.

'You will know once you discover it.'

Eddy fumed. 'You have to be kidding me! I'm assigned to a task and I'm not even told what it is? Whose bright idea was this anyway!'

'Yours.'

Eddy blinked. 'What?'

'It's of your making, this task. There is a reason why you are lost. You have a feeling that something has to be completed before you are allowed to go.'

'Listen, the only tasks I set myself to completing are scams! What are you talking about?'

It felt like Plank was eyeballing him. 'Be still! Tell me is there not some place you are drawn to? Some Earthly place?'

Eddy's shock at being scolded by Plank did silence him for a moment. In that silence he felt a force he couldn't name inexplicably drawing him towards Double D's house. He had a sinking feeling about how powerful the draw was. Why had he not felt it earlier?

'The newly dead are often confused and it takes them a while to readjust to their new constraints.' Plank said almost kindly.

'Okay, so I gotta go and check up on Double D. He can't see or hear me, you know so I don't know what good that will do.'

'Once you are Plank, he will hear you. You two have a deep bond that will help get past his analytical mind that blocks out all forms of such communication.'

Eddy cocked his head, not all that certain he understood what Plank was talking about.

'Will others be able to hear me?'

'Johnny will be the only other one. He has a remarkably open mind such that he is commonly visited by the deceased.'

'So that's why he's such an odd ball.' Eddy mused to himself. 'What happens when I leave Plank? Are you going to get restuck?'

'More then likely another entity will fill that… um, opportunity. The dead have a strong urge to communicate with the living.'

'You know, that's kinda creepy.'

'Yes, well, anyway,' Plank said getting annoyed once again, 'will you accept your task and free me in the process?'

'Wait a minute, what's the guarantee that Johnny will let me talk with Double D?'

'I will talk with Johnny before I go. You know how well he listens to me.'

Eddy folded his arms. 'Yeah, you are kinda bossy for a hunk of wood.'

Plank didn't say anything to Eddy, but Eddy still felt that the piece of wood was annoyed with him. Johnny was tearful and hugging the board in his arms as he was being told what had to happen.

"I'll miss you, Buddy!" Johnny said, hugging the board so hard he ignored the splinters digging into his chin.

Eddy yelped as he now found himself in Johnny's arms. Johnny was staring down at him with tears in his eyes.

Johnny sniffled. "Eddy?"

'Yeah, what's it to ya? You gonna take me to Double D's now or what?'

Even though it was Johnny it still felt good to be noticed again.

Double D had not left the house since Eddy's funeral. He felt like an empty shell. How could he have known how not having Eddy around would have affected all the kids at the cul de sac so deeply? He peered out at the scene before him through his window. The cul de sac at this hour of the day normally would see all of the kids out there cavorting about in some manner. Eddy's death had created some sort of a pall over all of them. Then again, Double D had made a point to make himself scarce. Even, regrettably, to Ed. He felt guilty about cutting himself off from the tallest of the Ed's. He felt guilty about a lot of things.

His doorbell rang. He was trying to ignore it, but old habits died hard and his urge to not be rude overcame his urge to be alone for the moment. He trudged to the door and opened it, surprised to see a tearful Johnny. Plank was being held out in front of the clearly distraught boy.

"Someone to see you, Double D."

Edd had no choice but to accept the offering.

"Johnny?" Edd was perplexed. He could only quietly stare after a quickly retreating back.

When he and Plank were alone he looked down at the piece of wood. Why would Johnny give him Plank? He closed the door with Plank in hand.

'Hey, Sockhead.'

Double D yelped and in his startlement dropped Plank. Was he loosing his mind or did Plank sound like Eddy? And when had he started hearing Plank anyway?

'Since now, Double D.'

Edd was starting to tremble. "E-eddy?"

'Duh! Oh jeeze, you're not gonna cry are you?' Eddy saw the tell tale sings of such a thing happening.

Double D burst into tears and hugged him close. Eddy sighed and decided to let Double D have a moment. His congenial nature didn't last long though.

'Okay, okay! Sheesh, put a sock in it already, Sockhead!'

Double D was still trembling but his tears did eventually cease, though he now had a cursedly runny nose. He held Plank out and stared.

"Eddy! What… how… why… oh, how I miss you!"

Eddy was about to say something again but Double D's tears came back full force and he found himself in what could have been a strangling embrace Ed would have been proud of. Eddy was rather glad he no longer had any internal organs to worry about.

"I never… got to… say goodbye!" Edd found his voice again though it was perplexed by the tightness of his throat.

'Get a grip, will ya? What the heck are you doing here, anyway? Why the heck is Ed getting his comfort from Sarah of all people?' Eddy admonished his friend.

Double D's tears flowed slower now and his bottom lip trembled. "I know… I'm a bad friend!" He all but wailed.

Eddy sighed. This was going to be more of a challenge then he thought. 'Hey, calm down, will ya? Listen, you're not a bad friend, okay? You're the most descent one out of the three of us.' He reluctantly admitted.

The longer Double D held onto him, the more Eddy thought he could feel what was going on inside of his friend. The mire of guilt and sadness within Double D nearly threatened to overwhelm Eddy. He knew it was all because of his death and started to feel guilty himself.

'If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you, Double D. It was my fault all this happened.'

"Eddy!" Double D snapped. "Don't you ever think that! That monster did that to you! Don't you…" he sucked in his breath and nearly whispered. "Don't you know what happened to you?"

Eddy was quiet for a bit. He'd successfully managed to not think about how he had died up until that moment. 'Yeah. I was there, remember?' He said softly.

"Eddy… what… exactly… did happen?"

Eddy would have shook his head if he'd've had one. "You don't wanna know, Double D. I don't want your last image of me to be… well… perverted. It was really messed up."

Eddy felt a wave of sadness mixed with love from Edd wash over himself. It made him feel almost giddy. He wanted to ask Double D about the love part because he could have sworn he'd felt more then just friendship out of that. But Double D jumped in with a burning question.

"Eddy, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in heaven?" Then Edd gasped and covered his mouth. "Are you in purgatory?"

'I dunno about heaven or hell, Double D, but the reason why I'm still here is because of you.'

Double D looked at Plank dumbly. "Me?"

'Yeah, you… look at yourself, Double D! You can't go on like this. I can't leave until I feel like you can move on with your life.'

"But that's just it, Eddy! I don't want you to leave!" Double D cried out frustrated at the situation. Double D had so many things he'd wanted to tell Eddy but never had the nerve to. When Eddy had died it seemed as if he'd waited too long and had missed his chance. Now he saw that he hadn't and he was determined to muster up the gumption to tell Eddy how he'd always really felt about him.

'Double D. You're stronger then this, I know you are. You don't really want me trapped in Plank forever, do you?'

"Trapped in Plank?" Double D mouthed dumbly.

'Yeah. I'm stuck here until you get it under grips. I don't want to be Plank forever.' Eddy said in annoyance.

Double D blinked back the tears. "You're right. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry, I was being selfish."

'Double D...' Eddy said in a gentle tone Edd had never heard from him before that it brought forth a batch of fresh, silent tears.

"Eddy… there's… there's something I-I-I've always been meaning… to tell you." Double D sputtered.

'Oh? What's that?' Eddy was curious. Double D was acting suspiciously nervous. He felt another wave of sadness, guilt, and… lust?

But Edd fell silent and took Plank to his room and closed and locked the door. He sat on the bed and held Plank in front of him. Edd was quiet for a long time before he put Plank down on his bed and leaned over with his cheek pressed up against the piece of wood. Eddy looked on in confusion. What was Double D doing?

"I love you, Eddy." Double D whispered with eyes shut. "I always have."

Eddy hadn't been expecting that. But it sure explained the strange feelings he was getting from his anguished friend. No wonder Double D was taking his death so hard.

Eddy's silence concerned Double D. He raised himself from the board and looked down at Plank worriedly. "Eddy? Is… is… it okay?"

'You mean is it okay that you're in love with me? Well, yeah, I guess so.'

Edd felt somewhat elated.

'Why did you wait until now to tell me?' Eddy realized that he really didn't mind it and was amazed.

"Because I didn't know how you'd take the news. I felt our friendship was more important then some silly feeling of mine." Double D admitted and began to wipe his eyes.

'I wish you'd have told me before.'

"R-really?"

Eddy couldn't believe he was saying this. 'Since you can't figure it out on your own, Sockhead, I love you too.'

"Oh, Eddy…" Double D said breathlessly. "I wish I could show you now how much I love you!"

'Well, I'm not stopping you.' Eddy said coyly.

Double D blinked, unsure as to what Eddy could have meant. Then a shy smile spread over his face. "I have an idea."

Interested, Eddy watched as Edd slowly defrocked in front of him. Double D didn't usually condone exhibitionism, but he figured this was one case he could make an exception out of. He slowly pulled his shirt off and let it slip to the floor, making a few what he hoped to be sexy poses in front of Plank as he continued. His shoes came off, then he ever so slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down and kicked them off, not caring where they fell.

Eddy watched wide eyed and would have been sweating by now if he had the means to. He was amazed as to how much it was turning him on, watching his friend strip before him and feeling what Edd was feeling as he did so. He cursed at being unable to join in and groaned in annoyance when he made a move to stroke himself that there really was nothing to touch. What he felt was a memory of what used to be between his legs encouraged by Edd's own desire. He moaned again and realized Edd couldn't hear him because he was not in physical contact with Plank.

Edd was teasing Eddy with his underwear and when he himself couldn't take it anymore, tore it off of him and finally revealed himself to his friend. He was already stiff as he stared down at Plank and imagined Eddy was there instead, watching him. Kneeling on his bed, Edd picked up Plank and nuzzled the piece of wood.

"Do you like what you see?"

Eddy finally found his voice though it was strained. 'Uh-huh…'

"Would you like me to continue?"

'Uh-huh.' Eddy repeated, unable to respond intelligently.

Double D grinned at Eddy's response and sat down cross-legged with Plank in his lap. He reached his hand around his member and began to rigorously pump it. It wasn't long before Edd was moaning Eddy's name. His hand moved faster, providing the pleasant friction he needed. It wasn't the first time he'd done this while imagining he was with Eddy. At least this time Eddy was truly with him, in a sense.

Eddy groaned at the sensations flowing off of Double D. The sound of Edd calling his name like that while jerking himself off was almost too much to bear! What was worse he couldn't do anything about it! All he could do was watch and add to the groans and moans his friend was issuing more and more frequently. It was such a turn on! Knowing that Edd was getting off while imagining HE was getting on! He'd never felt anything like it. He let Edd's emotions crash over him unchecked. Eddy knew Double D wasn't going to last long at the rate he was going. He could feel Edd holding back, wanting the feeling to last as long as he could make it.

'Please… Double D… oh please!' Eddy managed to burble not able to take much more.

When Double D came he was swept up and away in such a feeling of love and loss that he became overwhelmed. Even though he had no lungs nor heart nor want of air, he was panting in great, shuddering gasps from the beautiful experience. He knew if he had a body just then he'd be crying from the wonder of it. But then again, if he'd've had the body, he wouldn't have been able to join in with Edd's feelings the way he had.

Double D was panting and sweating and for once didn't mind it. His eyes were half lidded as he gazed down at Plank still cradled in his lap.

"Well… what did you… think?"

'It was… amazing, Double D.' Eddy finally regained his mental capacity. 'Wonderful… beautiful.' He whispered the last word.

Double D was grinning feeling very pleased at his friend's appraisal.

'I would have joined in if I could have.'

"In a way, you did. That was the best… um, one so far if only because you were actually here with me."

'Double D.' Eddy began, feeling that all the unsaid things Double D had needed to say to Eddy was now taken care of. 'You gonna be alright now?'

Double D's grin faded. He brought Plank's 'face' up to his and kissed the board's 'lips'.

"Can you feel that, Eddy?"

'Not the actual kiss, no, but I've been feeling all your emotions, Buddy. I would have loved to've been able to really kiss you.'

"I love you, Eddy. I think… I think I'll be alright. I still have Ed."

'That's good to hear. Yes, you still have Ed and he needs you right now. You need him. Give him a hug for me, will ya?'

Edd nodded as he realized what was going on. "You're leaving now… aren't you?"

Eddy railed at the incredible sadness he felt wafting off his friend like a nauseating perfume. 'I love you too, Double D. I have to go. You got to say good bye to me, so please let me go now.'

"You said please, to me Eddy." Double D felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Eddy had never said please to him before. How could he deny his friend his freedom? "I will always love you, Eddy. Look in on us from time to time, will you?"

'Nothing can stop me from doing that. You and Ed are my pals. Forever. Bye Double D. No more crying now.'

Edd nodded and hugged Plank to his chest. "Good bye, Eddy."

Edd thought he felt for a moment a sudden chill in the air and he shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature. Then the odd phenomenon dissipated and he suddenly knew that Eddy was truly gone. Sadly, he lay Plank down on his bed and went to shower himself off. Eddy was gone but Ed still needed him. He had to get himself over there and keep his promise to Eddy. If there was one thing he never did it was break a promise.

The End

(Yay! My first Eddy/Edd fic! Not how I imagined my first one of that pairing to be, but it was still fun to write! I managed to do it in one day! Told you this fic wanted to be written! Please review)


End file.
